A summer holiday
by KnownLucifer
Summary: Arthur wanted a relaxing day on the beach, but it got ruined by someone. Read to find out who that person is.  It's a roleplay i did with my friend.


This is a roleplay i did with my friend and i think it was good, but I'm wondering what you think.

I do not own Hetalia

Enjoy

It was a beautiful sunny day and Arthur had made his plans to go to this big water-park and have a nice day by himself. He walked in, swimming shorts already on and his sun-hat over his bangs. He walked over to a sun-chair and sat down, leaning back and relaxing. No stupid frog, no burger-wanker.. Only him ! He sighed and closed his eyes, smile present on his face.

Alfred had spotted Arthur and blushed when he saw he was just wearing swimming shorts. Alfred snuck up behind Arthur to scar him. "HEY!" Alfred shouted when he was right behind Arthur.

Arthur jumped and literary fell off the sun-chair and down to the ground. He quickly looked behind him to spot Alfred standing there, with a big grin on his face. He blushed and glared up at Alfred. ''YOU BLOODY WANKER ! Why did you have to scare me like that ?'' he almost yelled at Alfred in embarrassment.

"I scared you because I wanted to. How's it going?" Alfred was going to scare Arthur by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Arthur got up on his feet again and dusted away some dust from his shorts and arms. ''Yeah yeah, I'm fine ! I was GOING to spend a good day by myself.. !'' he said and frowned back at Alfred and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But that's no fun." Alfred smiled while he thought of a way to get Arthur into the water.

Arthur scoffed and fixed on the crooked sun-hat on his head.''Well, for me it is relaxing to be by myself sometimes...'' he said while sill frowning at Alfred.

"You're no fun Arthur. You're like a boring stick that just do nothing and I bet France is more fun than you." Alfred said while pouting and crossed his arms over his chest, but had a playfull tone in is voice.

Arthur blinked while looking at the other one and gaped. ''... I-I can be fun ! I just... Sometimes like to take it.. Easy ?'' he said with his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Oh yea?" Alfred had a playful smirk on his face and started walking toward the pool. "Prove it by jumping into the pool with me."

''...'' Arthur, who was still standing there, turned first to the pool, then to Alfred. ''... Now ?.. B-but.. I just got here.. !'' he tried to excuses himself.

"Ha I knew it you really are no fun. Is it because you can't swim or is it because I'm here." Alfred were smirking a full smirk right now while he went behind Arthur and hugged him from behind and licked the shell of his ear.

Arthur stiffened and blushed beet red. ''... W-whut the h-hell do you think you're doing, y-you wanker ?'' he almost shrieked tried to get out of the hug, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Hey Arthur can I ask you something?" Alfred realized Arthur from the hug.

Arthur, who were still blushing, looked back at Alfred and nodded. ''Y-yeah.. Whut is it.. ?'' he asked and cursed his stuttering.

"Are you afraid that someone will take the one you love away from you?" Alfred looked at Arthur with sad eyes and a sad tone in his voice.

Arthur looked confused at the American. He didn't know why, but seeing Alfred like that made him feel... Uncomfortable. ''... W-whut do you mean by that.. ?'' he asked and walked a little closer to Alfred. ''... Are you feeling well ?'' he asked and reached up to his forehead, not sure if Alfred was sick or if he just acted like this to bother him.

"I mean are you afraid of losing you're loved one." Looked at the pool. "Honestly I'm not feeling okay because just the thought of losing my loved one makes me want to cry and become someone he could talk to and I would try my best to listen to him."

Arthur re-attracted his hand and looked down at his feet. ''O-of course I'm a afraid of losing my loved one... And.. I don't really want to think about that right now.. And you shouldn't either !'' he said and leaned up to pat his head. ''You came here to have a nice time, right ? Then you should rather have fun that thinking about sad things !'' he said and gave a small smile.

"I-i would like to spend my day with you." Alfred said while looking away from Arthur.

Arthur blinked at Alfred once, twice and then blushed again. He looked down at his feet again. ''... I-I guess that's o-oke.. !'' he said and looked back up at Alfred.

"Really? You would spend the day with me?" Alfred was shocked a minute but smiled and grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged Arthur towards the pool.

Arthur looked down at the hand holding his hand, but tried to stop when he saw where Alfred was pulling him, but to no wain. Alfred were much stronger than him. ''... C-can't we just s-sit in t-the sun and just... R-relax ?'' he tried to tell Alfred.

"Ohh come on just one jump in that's all I ask for and I think you don't want to go back to your seat right now." Alfred said and pointed at where Arthur's seat was.

Arthur frowned, blush still present on his face and sighed. ''... F-fine.. ONE jump.. !'' he said and looked at Alfred, who were still pulling him towards the pool.

"YES! I promise not to let you drown." Alfred said while smiling

Arthur blushed deeper as he noticed the smile. ''I-I won't drown you git.. I know how to s-swim ! How you think YOU learned to swim.. ?'' he said and pouted/frowned.

"Yes I can and I'm going to prove it to you." Alfred said before jumping in the water.

Arthur blinked and bent down to look for Alfred in the water. Then he remembered. His hat was still on. He couldn't just jump into the water with his sun-hat on. He would wait until Alfred got up on the surface of the water and tell him he would be right back.

Alfred came up and pulled Arthur into the water.

Arthur yelped as he fell into the water and didn't even get the time to pull off his hat so it followed down into the water. He blinked under the water and re-surfaced and breathed out. ''I-I wasn't ready, you g-git... !'' he said to Alfred as he watched his sun-hat float on the water and sighed. He grabbed his hat and threw it over to his sun-chair.

"Oh come on don't be such a party stopper. It was just for fun and you needed to cool down." Alfred said with a smile on his face and went down underwater again.

Arthur pouted and crossed his arms. ''... Hmph.. I'm not a party stopper.. !'' he said while trying to keep track of Alfred who went under water with his eyes.

Alfred put his hands on Arthur's waist and spun him around and hugged him and whispered in his ear some words and got out of the pool

Arthur blinked and blushed. ''E-ey.. Where you going.. ?'' he asked and quickly got out of the pool as well to follow Alfred to where ever he was going.

"To get ice cream. What flavor do you want?" Alfred asked with a smile on his face and bent down so he was face to face with Arthur.

''... E-ehh...'' Arthur could feel his face heat up and he looked in another direction. ''... I-I'll take c-chocolate-mint.. !'' he said while still looking in the same direction.

"Alright I'll be back." Alfred went to buy the ice cream.

Arthur stood there waiting while he tried to cool down his face again. Why the heck was he blushing.. ?

Alfred thought how cute Artie was when he blushed. "Arthur here is your ice cream."

Arthur reached his hand out and grabbed his ice-cream. ''... T-thank you.. !'' he said and started to eat it.

"No prob dude!" Alfred sat down on the ground and started to eat his chocolate chip ice cream.

Arthur blinked and looked down at Alfred, but kept standing and continued to eat his ice-cream. He didn't notice the ice-cream starting to melt and dribble down over his hand.

"Arthur your ice is melting... Arthur... Hey Artie are you feeling okay? You look kinda pale." Alfred said with concerned tone in his voice and had a worried look on his face.

Arthur blinked and looked down at Alfred again and then over to his ice-cream covered hand and brings it up to his lips to start licking it off. ''... Y-yeah.. I'm fine !'' he said and blushed while the ice-cream kept melting.

"You sure?"

Arthur just nodded again and kept licking up from his hand. How could there be so much ice-cream in just this little ice-cream-ball ?

Alfred blushed and got a little hard at the erotic sight infront of him. He lost his ice cream on the ground.

Arthur who still were trying to lick up all the ice-cream looked down to Alfred and saw his red face and ice-cream on the ground. ''... A-Alfred are you oke ? Y-you seem a little red.. And you lost your ice-cream... !'' he said and bent down to look at him with a tiny bit of concern and a still melting ice-cream in his hand.

Alfred snapped out of it and looked at Arthur. "Y-Ye-yea I'm fine." Alfred said with a little panicked tone.

Arthur blinked and looked at him in confusion. ''A-are you sure ? You look kinda red, you know.. ?'' he said and reached his clean hand forward to feel the temperature on Alfred's forehead while holding his ice-cream in the other.

"Hey Arthur what would you do if you love someone and they don't love you back?" Alfred said while looking at the ground.

Arthur blinked again and re-attracted his hand and thought for a bit. ''... I'm really nor sure how to answer your question, but.. I guess... I would be sad, yes, but... I would try to still stay friends and continue living my life ?'' he said and looked back at Alfred, ice-cream forgotten.

"Well if it were me I could not have lived without that person because he is... kinda my life. I would do anything for him, I'd protect him even if it mean I had to die..." He was sad that he almost started to cry, he held his tears back but one single tear tan down his chin and he sat with his head bent down so his bangs were covering his eyes. "Oh well that's just what I would do for the one I love. Enough about love, let's have some fun." He said with a sad smile on his face.

Arthur got all uncomfortable again. He didn't like seeing Alfred like wasn't right when he was sad. Before he could think, he dropped the ice-cream and hugged Alfred tight. ''I don't want you to be sad, Alfred. Keep smiling, please...!'' he spoke in such a soft voice it could almost be called a whisper.

"Arthur?" He didn't say anything else just hugged Arthur back. "Thanks you Arthur I feel a lot better." He forced himself to smile, the happy go lucky smile of his.

Arthur leaned back again and let go of Alfred. ''That's good.'' he said and gave a small smile until he noticed how sticky his hand had gotten from the ice-cream. ''... bugger.. My hand is all... Sticky.. !'' he said and frowned at his hand.

"Let me help." Alfred said and took Arthur's sticky hand and started to lick it.

Arthur blushed beet red again and swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Alfred. ''T-t-tha-at i-isn't n-necessary..'' he tried to protest, but wouldn't admit that he liked it.

"Can't spill good ice cream." Alfred said and looked up at Arthur while still licking his hand.

Arthur couldn't manage to look away from Alfred while he was licking his hand. Why was he suddenly feeling so turned on from the look of Alfred ? ''...'' he couldn't even manage to say anything as a shiver crawled it's way down his back.

"Hey Arthur isn't that France over there?" Alfred pointed at France and stood up.

Arthur groaned in annoyance and looked over to the direction Alfred pointed at. ''... great..'' he mostly said to himself.

"Should we get outta Here before he sees us?" Alfred asked and looked at Arthur.

Arthur quickly nodded and grabbed a hold of Alfred's shirt and ran off to some changing room he spotted and closed the door. He leaned against it and gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey Arthur are you okay?" Alfred asked and leaned a little closer so he was looking Arthur Straight in the eyes.

Arthur opened his eyes and blinked to see Alfred right in his face and blushed again. ''Y-yeah... I-I'm f-fine !'' he said and tried to look away from Alfred's eyes, but couldn't.

"You don't look okay to me. Are you sure your okay?" Alfred asked and leaned a little closer so that their noses were touching.

Arthur almost paralyzed by the look in Alfred's face. He was so close that he could feel and smell his sweet breath. He blushed even deeper when he noticed whut a small changing-room he had found. It was barely enough room for them.

"Hey Arthur you look like your going to pass out at any moments now. Oy dude! You okay?" Alfred leaned back so he wasn't so close to Arthur. 'Damn it why do he have to be so Damn cute when he blush. Damn it now I'm hard to, I hope Arthur don't see or feel it.' Alfred thought.

When Alfred leaned back a bit Arthur breathed out the breath he didn't know he was holding. ''... I-I'm f-fine.. ! Y-you were just so... C-close..'' he said and blushed even deeper if possible.

"Damn!" Alfred said and leaned closer till there were no space between his and Arthur's lips.

Arthur blinked and blushed for full force at the feeling of Alfred's lips against his own. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

Alfred licked his lower lip asking for entrance, he smiled into the kiss now knowing that the person he loved, loved him back.

Arthur gave a muffled moan as he felt Alfred's tongue on his lip and slowly opened it to let Alfred in. It was still so unreal for him what was happening.

Alfred pulled back after a moment. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Alfred said and leaned on the wall across Arthur.

Arthur blinked again and pouted. ''W-why did you stop, you git.. ?'' he said and got over to Alfred's side and leaned up to crash his own lips to Alfred's, still blushing from nervousness.

Alfred was shocked but snaked his arms around Arthur's waist and pulled him closer so he could feel his heat.

Arthur quickly got over the nervousness and started to tousle his hands in the back of Alfred's hair and held onto it while he deepened the kiss and opened his mouth for Alfred once again.

Alfred was so happy he could die right now, he pulled Arthur even closer and grinded his hips against Arthur's hips so that their groins were touching.

Arthur gasped and moaned as electricity ran through his body and pulled his leg up to link it around Alfred's waist.

Alfred pulled away and attached his mouth to Arthur's neck. Sucking and nibbling on his neck.

Arthur moaned and grabbed a hold of Alfred's locks and moaned out his name breathlessly. ''A-alfreed~...!'' he blushed darkly as he heard the voices he made.

Alfred smirked against Arthur's neck and moved one of his hands to play with one of Arthur's nipples

Arthur squirmed and gasped from the sensations his body experienced. His mind was beginning to get hazy and he couldn't think straight. He kept the hold on Alfred's hair and continued to moan his name.

'Damn if he keeps making those noises I'm going to take him unprepared.' Alfred thought and stopped what he was doing. "Shall we go home so we can continue at home and finish what we started." Alfred whispered huskily into Arthur's ear.

Arthur blinked, eyes half opened and hazed as he kept looking at Alfred. He didn't know whut to do... If it took too long to get to the house or not... ! ''... Y-yeah.. !'' he whispered back in a lust-filled voice and held onto Alfred.

"What are we waiting for. Let's go. Your place or mine?" Alfred said while lookingat Arthur with lust in his eyes.

''... W-whutever's closest.. !'' Arthur managed to whisper out and couldn't really care less where they went as long as they got there fast.

Alfred called a cab and smiled at Arthur. "You are just soo cute." He said with a loving smile on his face.

Arthur blushed again. ''... I-I'm not cute... I'm a man.. Men's not c-cute.. !'' he said and pouted to Alfred.

"Nope men can be cute too, besides your not just cute. Your pretty, handsome, beautiful and your mine." Alfred said before pulling Arthur into a passionate kiss.

Arthur totally melted into the kiss and held onto Alfred's shoulders to kiss back. He couldn't be more happy.

Alfred pulled away when he felt he got harder. "I think we need to get home so I can worship and ravise your body and make love to you." Alfred said with lust in both his voice and eyes.

Arthur blushed deeply as his head processed all the things Alfred said to him and couldn't help but getting aroused himself.

"Arthur the cab is here. Do you got everything with you?" Alfred said and he hold the door open for Arthur.

Arthur blinked and remembered his hat. ''... I-I forgot my hat with the chair, b-but... I don't n-need it !'' he said and started to walk out the door.

"Okay, you can decide who's place we are going to. I don't care as long as your with me." Alfred said while pulling Arthur toward himself.

Arthur blushed as Alfred pulled him and blinked. ''... Y-your place.. ? he said and got even redder.

"Okay let's go." Alfred said in a soft and loving voice.

"We are here Arthur." Alfred said and leaned down and kissed Arthur's cheek.

Arthur nodded and followed Alfred to the cab. He kept blushing as they drove all the way to Alfred's house and felt so excited.

Alfred opened the cab door for Arthur and waited till Arthur got in and after Arthur and he was inside the cab Alfred told the driver what adresse and then pulled arthur onto his lap.

Arthur blushed and looked back at Alfred over his shoulder. ''C-can't I j-j-ust s-sit in the s-seat.. ?'' he kept getting even redder as he clearly could feel Alfred's hard-on near his ass.

"No you can't." Alfred said and looked at Arthur with a smile on his face.

Arthur pouted, face still red as a tomato, but stayed put where he was seated as they drove off.

When they arrived Alfred payed the driver he took his arms under Arthur's knees and around his back and carried him bridal style into his house.

Arthur pouted there he laid in Alfred's arms. ''...Y-you k-know... I can walk f-fine by m-myself.. !'' he said and crossed his arms.

"I know I just felt like carrying you that's all besides I want you close to me and I don't want to let you go." Alfred said and smiled because Arthur was soo cute.

Arthur blushed even harder as Alfred's words processed in his head and he looked down to his fiddling fingers in his lap. ''... O-ouuh.. !''

"Your so cute I just want to eat you up." Alfred said before he kissed Arthur's nose and giving it a little lick.

Arthur blinked again and blushed as red as a tomato as he pouted. ''I-I'm not c-cute.. ! S-stop saying such embarrassing things, y-you git..!''

"How can I stop when your so cute when you blush. I wonder how your face would look like if I gave you a

Blowjob." Alfred said with a smirk on his face.

Alfred placed Arthur on the kitchen counter when they finally was inside.

Arthur blinked and swallowed the lump in his throat as he was placed onto the counter and looked down at Alfred.

Alfred looked at arthur with both love and lust in his eyes and he placed himself between Arthur's legs.

And pulled him down for a kiss.

Arthur closed his eyes and happily kissed back while he rested his hands onto Alfred's shoulders.

Alfred slid one of his hands into Arthur's shorts. And started to stroke him.

Arthur leaned back from the kiss and moaned loudly with a dark blush covering his face.

Alfred smirked and attached his mouth to Arthur's neck sucking and nibbling. Making a nice hickey.

Arthur's hand found their way to Alfred's hair while he let out small muffled moans that he tried to keep inside. ''A-alfreed~...''

"Hmm you taste good Arthur. I wonder how you taste down there." He said with a smirk on his face.

Arthur blinked with his half-opened eyes and looked down at Alfred. ''E-eh.. ?'' he said a blushed harder when he understood what Alfred meant.

Alfred lifted Arthur's hips so he could get Arthur's shorts of. He kneeled between Artie's legs and started to suck him of.

Arthur shrieked and moaned at the same time as he pulled one hand up to cover his mouth while the other held onto Alfred's hair.

Alfred hummed creating vibration for Arthur. Alfred soon took three of his fingers and put them infront of Artie's mouth.

Arthur were too busy holding his mouth shot that he didn't notice the set of fingers Alfred sent up to him. The vibrations Alfred made felt so good!

Alfred pulled away and looked up at Arthur. "Suck." Alfred said and kissed him on his thigh.

Arthur blinked, face still flushed and looked down at the fingers and slowly opened his mouth for them.

Alfred pushed his fingers into Arthur's mouth and started to suck him again. Alfred hummed again.

Arthur tried to concentrate on the fingers in his mouth, but the vibration Alfred made was making it really hard for him. His moans got muffled because of the fingers as he tried his best to coat them in his saliva.

Alfred pulled his fingers out of Arthur's mouth. And he lifted Arthur up and put him on the couch and hoverd over him.

Arthur blinked with his lust-filled eyes and looked back up Alfred who was now hovering over him.

Alfred kissed him and trailed his fingers down to Arthur's entrance.

Arthur closed his eyes as he melted into the kiss and didn't notice where Alfred's fingers were traveling to.

Alfred pushed one finger inside Arthur. 'Damn he's so thight.' Alfred thought and looked down at Arthur.

Arthur gasped as his eyes shot open with a deep red blush covering his face and looked up at Alfred. It didn't hurt, it just came as a surprise to him.

Alfred pushed another finger into Arthur's entrance.

Arthur flinched and squirmed under Alfred while he prepared him. "A-Alfred~" he moaned out.

'Come on where is it?' Alfred thought while looking for Arthur's sweet spot.

Suddenly Arthur ached his back and moaned loudly. "Hn-AH~ !" he almost screamed out as he saw stars. What just happened ?

'Heh found it.' Alfred thought while pushing his third and last finger inside Arthur.

Arthur moaned louder when he felt Alfred's third finger inside of him. "Hnn-gh~ A-Alfred... J-just do it a-already~ ...!" he half moaned/whined as he looked at Alfred.

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked and looked down at Arthur.

Arthur glared up at him. "Yes, I am, you git !

"Just relax it will feel wired at first but it will feel good." Alfred said while positioned himself at Arthur's entrance and slowly pushed himsellf inside.

Arthur closed his eyes tightly and held onto Alfred's shoulders. He would admit... Alfred HAD grown...

"You okay?" Alfred looked down at Arthur with concerned and with worry writend all over his face.

Arthur opened one of his closed eyes and looked up at Alfred and nodded. "Y-yeah.. I'm f-fine.." he said and opened his other eye. "... I t-think you can c-continue.."

"Okay but tell me if you want me to stop." Alfred said before pushed himself in with a fast thrust.

Arthur didn't get the chance to reply before he gasped and leaned forwards to let out a loud moan.

Alfred stopped (with some problem) so that Arthur could adjust himself to the size.

Arthur used some time go adjust. Man, he was big... After a couple of minutes, he nodded to show he was ready.

Alfred pulled himself almost all the way out and then slamed his hips back in and looking for Arthur's sweet spot.

Arthur ached his back once again as he saw stars and moaned loudly. "A-AH-LFREEED~..."

Alfred smirked and leaned down and gave Arthur a passionate kiss and snaked his left hand to Arthur's erotic and started to stroke it and his right hand played with one of Arthur's nipples.

Arthur had never felt so good all his life, and the noises he were making was proof enough. He kept a strong grip onto Alfred's shoulders as he melted into the kiss.

Alfred almost came when he heard the sounds Arthur was making, he started to go at a faster and harder pace and started to stroke at the same rythem.

Arthur half-opened his eyes to look up at Alfred and linked his arms around his neck and held onto him for dear life while his moans kept coming. He couldn't care less whut he sounded like..

Alfred thrusted his hips so he hit Arthur's sweet spot dead on and stroked him at the same time.

Arthur's eyes shot open as his back ached and a loud moan, followed by Alfred's name came out his mouth. "HNGHAA-ALFREEED~"

Alfred leaned to Arthur's ear and whisperd sweet words and at last he got his courage up he whisperd. "I love you Arthur." He whisperd with love in his voice.

Arthur blushed darkly while he kept his arms around Alfred's neck and panted out between moans. "I-I l-lo-AH-love y-you too, A-Alfred~..." he whispered and smiled up to Alfred.

Alfred smiled and thrusted his hips hard and fast hitting his sweet spot and leaned down to Arthur's neck and started to suck and nibble.

Arthur kept moaning and leaned his head back when Alfred started to suck in his neck. He were so close...

Alfred started to stroke Arthur's erotic at a fast rythem and started to thrust in even faster, he knew Arthur was close.

Arthur looked up to Alfred's face with a blush covering his face. "A-Alfred... I-I'm g-going to... I c-can't.."

"Come for me Ar-th-ur" Alfred whisperd into Arthur's ear and countinued to stroke and thrust into him.

And with those words said with the stimulation, Arthur ached his back forwards and came with a loud scream/moan of Alfred's name.

"A-ALFREEEED~~~ !..."

Alfred let out a moan when he felt Arthur thightning around him, giving one more thrust and he came.

Arthur was now breathing heavily and tried to catch his breath again. He slowly opened his eyes so they were half-opened and looked at Alfred with a small smile on his face. "... T-that felt... A-amazing..!" he managed to utter out between the panting.

Alfred collapsed over Arthur. "Yea. Shall we go to bed?" Alfred asked and looked at Arthur.

Arthur slowly nodded and closed his eyes lightly. ''...Y-yeah.. T-that sounds.. G-great.. !'' he said and smiled.

Alfred smiled and got of the couch and carried Arthur bridal style to his room and layed him carefully on the bed and soon join Arthur.

Arthur closed his eyes and cuddled into Alfred and slowly fell asleep.

Alfred held Arthur close to him as if afraid that it just was a dream. "I love you." Was all he said before falling asleep.

Arthur were asleep for a long time until he started to stir in his sleep. He felt so warm and comfortable and didn't want to wake up so he snuggled closer to the warmth beside him.

Alfred's eyes started to open and he looked down at Arthur's sleeping face and kissed his forehead. 'Arthur your my one and only love of my life and i will protect you even if it cost me my life.'

Arthur kept snuggling into the warmth and opened his eyes when he felt it... move ? He looked up to Alfred and a blush graced his face.

"Morning." Alfred said with a smile on his face

Arthur gave a small smile back with a light blush flashed on his face. ''G-good morning.. !''

"Slept well?" Alfred couldn't help but smile at Arthur's cuteness.

Arthur slowly nodded and kept hugging around Alfred's waist. ''Y-yeah ! What about you ?'' he said.

"I slept pretty good knowing that you were sleeping besides me."

Arthur could feel his face heat up and buried his face into Alfred's chest. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt the same as Alfred.

Alfred just smiled and snuggled his nose into Arthur's hair. Alfred kissed Arthur on the head. "Arthur do you want some breakfast?" Alfred asked and pulled himself up so that he was siting on the bed

Arthur nodded and tried to sit up as well, but stopped mid-way from the pain in his lower back. ''...b-bloody...''

"You okay? You need anything?" Alfred asked and helped Arthur sit up.

Arthur sighed and shook his head. ''I-I'm oke.. Just.. My back hurts a bit from.. Y-yesterday.. !'' he said and blushed deeper, remembering yesterday's action.

"Okay. What would you like for breakfast?" Alfred looked at Arthur while he said that. "Do you wanna stay in bed or would you like to sit on the couch?"

Arthur looked up at Alfred and smiles slightly. ''I-I can sit on the c-couch.. !'' he said and tried to stand up and limped a bit.

"Okay" Alfred said and lifted Arthur up.

Arthur blinked and looked up at Alfred. ''... y-you know I can walk by m-myself..!'' he said and blushed.

"Yaeh i know, but it looked like you had some trouble

Arthur pouted, blush still present on his face and just accepted to be carried.

"Soo what would you like fro breakfast?" Alfred said while going to the living room placing Arthur on the couch so he could watch while he made breakfast.

Arthur blinked and looked up at Alfred. ''It doesn't matter to me ! Make whatever you would like to eat !'' he said and slightly smiled.

"How about pancakes?" Alfred said while pooping his head out of the fridge.

Arthur nodded. ''Yeah, pancakes sounds good !''

"Comin right up." Alfred started to make pancakes while stealing small glances at Arthur.

Arthur had started watching the television as he waited for the breakfast to finish.

"Here ya go, pancakes delux." Alfred called while walking into the living room holding two stacks of pancakes.

Arthur looked back from the tv and over to Alfred who walked in with warm pancakes. ''Thank you !'' he said and smiled.

"No problem." Alfred sat the plates down and sat besides Arthur and pulled the table infront of them closer. "Do you want something to drink?" Alfred looked at Arthur while asking.

Arthur blinked and looked up at Alfred. ''... Maybe some orange juice ? ... If you have some ?'' he said.

"Sure thing, wait a sec and i'll get some." Alfred said while going back to the kitchen to get two glass and orange juice, came back and sat down where he sat.

Arthur smiled. ''Thank you !'' he said and began to eat some of his pancakes while watching tv.

"No problem." Alfred started to eat. He looked at Arthur and smiled. He had eaten up his pancakes, he pulled Arthur onto his lap and snuggled into his neck.

Arthur didn't get to finish his pancakes until he suddenly sat on Alfred's lap. He blinked and looked behind him, at least as much as he could turn his head because of Alfred's head in his neck. ''... A-alfred.. ? Something w-wrong.. ?'' he asked not really sure how to react as a blush found it's way over to his face again.

"You smell so good, i just want to lock you up and never let you go." Alfred said while hugging and snuggling Arthur's neck. Alfred started to suck and nibble his neck.

Arthur blushed even darker as he moaned lightly when he felt Alfred sucking on his neck again. ''A-alfred~... I-I didn't get to.. F-finish m-my.. F-food.. !'' he managed to utter out between pants.

"Oh sorry i guess im going to let you eat your breakfast in peace I'll see if there's anything good on TV." Alfred said while leting Arthur get back to his spot on the couch

Arthur sighed, still red in his face and continued to eat his pancakes and shortly finished eating and started sipping his orange juice.

" PFF. There's nothing good on." Alfred said while leaning back at the couch and bent his head backwards so his head was resting on the back of the couch.

Arthur, who just finished drinking his orange juice, turned to look at Alfred. ''... Nothing at all.. ?'' he asked and blinked as he leaned back against the couch as well.

"Yeah it's like they took all the good things and replaced them with the boring and bad ones." Alfred said while he almost threw the remote at the wall.

Arthur couldn't help but smile at Alfred's actions. He brought his legs up to his chest and kept looking at Alfred with his cheek leaned on his knee.

"What? It's true soon they will take away our lives." He said while looking at Arthur and soon he threw himself at Arthur. Kissing and hugging him.

Arthur blinked and blushed when he figured out that Alfred were on top of him and kissing him. He slowly kissed him back and held his arms around Alfred's neck.

Alfred started to kiss him with passion and started to snake one of his hands down to Arthur's crotch and started to rub.

Arthur leaned his head backwards and broke the kiss to let out a big, loud moan and grabbed a hold of Alfred's hair instead. ''A-alfreeed~... !''

"Hmm." Alfred hummed and started to suck and nibble on his neck. Some moments later he

Asked Arthur to get on his hands and knees

Arthur blushed deeply, but he did as Alfred asked and positioned himself on his knees and hands.

Alfred positioned himself so that his face was between Arthur's ass and leaned closer and stuck his tounge out and starteto lick Arthur's entrance while one of his hands played with Arthur's erotic.

Arthur moaned loudly and leaned his head backwards. What Alfred was doing to him felt so good and he couldn't help but let out the nosies he did.

Alfred thrusted his tounge in and out of Arthur while his hands started to stroke Arthur. He then thought that Arthur was ready for him.

Arthur was panting and moaning because of Alfred's actions and his legs and hands were shaking from the pleasure.

Alfred turned Arthur so he was on his back. Then he thrusted himself into the tight heat.

Arthur gasped, surprised by the intrution and ached his back. He closed his eyes tightly and grasped a hold on Alfred' shoulders.

Alfred thrusted his hips hiting Arthur's sweet spite right on.

Arthur almost screamed from the pleasure that raked through his body and his eyes shot open to look at Alfred while his face flamed up. "... H-HAH~ A-Alfred~... !"

Alfred snaked one of his hands between them and started to stroke Arthur.

Arthur's eyes were half open and hazed with lust as saliva started to drip from the corner of his mouth. He were so close... SO close..! "A-Alfred.. I-I'm g-gonna.. Hnngh~...!"

Alfred leaned down giving Arthur a passionate kiss while thrusting and stroking faster.

Arthur couldn't go on for so much longer and after a few more thrust to his prostate and strokes on his member, he came hard into Alfred's hand, ached his back and moaned out Alfred's name. "HA-ALFREEED~~~...!"

Alfred came after one thrust. He collapsed over Arthur. "I love you." Alfred whispered to Arthur while catching his breath.

Arthur, who were still trying to catch his own breath, whispered back. "...I-I love y-you t-too... A-Alfred..!" he said and smiled.

Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur on the cheek.

Arthur blinked and smiled before giving Alfred a peck on the nose.

"Maybe we should clean up here and ourselves up a bit." Alfred said while picking up the glass he knocked over.

Arthur nodded and kept holding onto Alfred. "W-where's the shower.. ?" he asked, still a little red in his face.

"I'm going to carry you there knowing you might be a little sore." Alfred said and lifted Arthur up.

Arthur blushed deeper, but didn't complain as he was carried by Alfred to the bathroom.

Alfred walked into the bathroom placing Arthur softly on a chair he had there and started to fill the tub.

Arthur sat there, trying to not move too much, as he watched the tub getting filled.

Alfred picked Arthur up again and placed him softly into the tub.

Arthur sighed from the hot water around his body and closed his eyes to relax with a smile on his mouth.

"I'll be downstairs cleaning up if you need me." Alfred said after he placed the towel for Arthur on the counter plus some clothes.

Arthur nodded and leaned a little bit more into the water. ''Oke.. !'' he said and smiled.

Alfred went to his room before going downstairs. Alfred went downstairs with some clothes on and started to clean the living room and the kitchen.

Arthur were half way down into the water with his fave so his noose were over the water for him to breath with. He thought about whut he and Alfred had been doing and blushed hard from remembering it.

Alfred put some music on knowing it would be alot more fun with music on. He started to clean the living room first knowing it was the messiest room right now.

Arthur sighed and started to clean himself with soap and washed his hair with some strawberry-shampoo he found.

Alfred was now finished with the living room and went to the kitchen.

Arthur finished cleaning himself and just laid there, relaxing in the hot water with closed eyes.

Alfred was now laying on the couch sleeping after cleaning both rooms.

Arthur had been laying in the tub for 30 minutes now and thought it was time to get up, so he got up from the tub, dressed himself in one of Alfred's shirts that he found in one of the closet's there and liped downstairs to find Alfred asleep on the couch. He smiled and went to the bedroom to get a blanket to cover Alfred with.

Alfred felt that Arthur was in the room, when Arthur was beside him, he took Arthur's arm and pulled him on top of him.

Arthur blinked as he was pulled down on top Alfred who h thought was sleeping. The blanket fell to the floor. ''... D-did I you.. ?''

"No I felt you when you walked into the room the first time so I woke up then and just pretended to sleep because I missed my teddy." Alfred said still a little sleepy.

Arthur blinked and smiled before he hugged Alfred back and leaned his head against Alfred's chest, still smiling.

Alfred once again was asleep on the couch but this time he had Arthur to hug like a teddy.

Arthur, not long after, managed to fall asleep as well. Lulled to sleep by Alfred's steady heart-beats.

Well that was that.

Please rewiew


End file.
